Ugluk
The Lizards were a dynasty known for their might and their riches. By tradition, when they died, they were buried with their treasures. Now there's only one Lizard left, Ugluk, but the pressure of maintaining his family's glory got the best of him. To this day, he spends his time in the dynasty graveyard guarding his ancestors' remainings and riches. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Ugluk is an Elite Earth attacker and the ultimate counter to tanks. He has multiple torture skills including: Drowned, Bleed, Quicksands, and Poison, has Taunt Hater '''which deals triple damage to monsters with Taunt, Mega Taunt, or the Taunt trait; (R.I.P. Koralle). Along side that he removes life in ''percentages, ''a 70 Special damage skill that removes shields '''before '''the damage, an insane setup skill, and can use shields himself. Think twice before adding a Tank to your team because this lizard could wreak havoc. '''Pros: *Obliterates tanks with Taunt Hater *Great trait and stats *Good Relic slots *Utilizes Life Percentage Removal *Self Double Damage + Precision + Anticipation + Taunt Hater with 0 Stamina and 0 CD *70 dmg + Shield Removal with 0 Stamina and 0 CD *Life shields to preserve him longer *'Metal' skills as an Earth monster *Many torture effects Cons: *Nanovirus and PER severely lowers his attacking potential *No NER, so he is vulnerable to tortures * Recommended Moveset Unranked *Furious Flail Of Fate (50% Life Drain + Self 20% Shield, 30s, 2 CD) *Battering Lizard (Self Taunt Hater + Double Damage + Precision + Anticipation, 0s, 0 CD) *Siege Finisher (Shield Removal + 70 Special dmg, 0s, 0 CD) *Poisoned Ground / Drown in your Blood (Ground for AoE 35 Earth dmg + Quicksand + Poison, 29s, 1 CD) / (Drown for 45 Special dmg + AoE Bleed + Drowned, 22s, 1 CD) Use Drown in your Blood if you're using Ugluk with Quicksand Trap, to have variety with the DoTs. Ranked *Your Last Taunt (Self Taunt Hater before dmg + 65 Special dmg + Self Taunt Removal after dmg + Extra Turn, 28s, 3 CD) *Ancestral Flail Swing / Reptilian Ram (Swing for 30 Metal dmg + Mega Stun + AoE moderate dmg, 34s, 2 CD) / (Ram for AoE Shield Removal + 45 Special dmg + Bleed, 32s, 1 CD) *Ancestors Bite (AoE 30% Life Drain + Self 20% Shield, 37s, 2 CD) *Furious Flail of Fate / Siege Finisher Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Strength; 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 3 Strength Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword; Uriel Essence Counters * Since Ugluk is an Earth monster, he is weak to Dark monsters. Zunobia can get through his shields and has a high power stat combined with some heavy-hitting Dark moves, so she's the best monster to use here. Other attackers like Helgudin are also recommended. *Mirak has PER and Total Blind, removing his positive effects and applying the one effect that can actually control him and Nanovirus, which can block his ability to boost himself. *Disabling his trait leaves him very vulnerable to control, so monsters like Madam Fusion, Lord Pumpseed, Ingenica and Itzanami would work. *His extra turn moves are anticipation bait so good anticipators like Warmaster Ragnarok, Nisael or Hookuai could take him down. Category:Earth monsters Category:Control Immunity Category:Tough Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Attacker Category:Shield Breaker Category:Dragon book Category:Families book Category:Villains book Category:Elite Category:Cause Quicksand Category:Cause Poison Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Drowned Category:Shield Casters Category:Self-Supporter Category:PER Users Category:Taunt Hater Category:Causes MegaStun